The Games We Play
by YourHumbleReader
Summary: Don't judge my family by the games we play. We know they're wrong, we just don't care. Lemons/smut, whatever you want to call it. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Start of the Game

Don't judge my family for the games we play, we know it's not right but we just don't care.

I had sex for the first time when I was 17, Fang and I decided we were ready to be with each other on a higher level and we wanted to feel more than just what second base could give us. But we never did any more than just the standard stuff, no foreplay, we would pound on each other until we hit our climax and then we were set for the next couple weeks. Whenever we felt especially horny we would find a way for the kids and Iggy to get out of the house and we would stay home.

Iggy wasn't stupid though, it didn't take long for him to figure out our motives for wanting everyone out of the house. He became increasingly angry, I figured it was sexual frustration and he needed to be able to release it, I also happened to know that he was still a virgin and he wasn't happy about it. I had gotten bored of the same thing everytime and I was ready to have a little more fun. So, when we decided to celebrate our next joint birthday, Fang, Iggy and I would be turning 18 and I figured out the perfect birthday present for Iggy. I decided I would strip him of his virgin tittle. Of course I had to first clear it with Fang, and apparently he too had become bored with our same-old-same-old rituals. In exchange for him allowing me to have sex with Iggy, I had to either let him watch or video tape him. I figured if I videotaped it, it might serve as more fun later and it might scare Iggy off if Fang was hovering over him.

On our "birthday", Fang took the younger kids out to shop for presents and I told Iggy I wanted to give him his. I lead him up to my room where I had already set up two video cameras and began kissing him. At first he was extremely confused, but after hushing him many times and assuring him I knew what I was doing and so did Fang, he gave into his instincts. Due to his status as a virgin, he climaxed quickly. But I quickly found that Iggy wasn't a selfish lover and he continued to touch and kiss me while he pounded away, waiting for me to climax. When we were both finished I checked the time, Fang had promised to keep the kids out till two leaving us plenty of time I was happy to find. I decided to teach Iggy a few tricks about pleasing a woman, and in exchange I gave him my first blowjob. In the back of my mind I knew this might make Fang mad, but I had heard makeup sex was amazing and I was ready to try it. When we were done, I pushed him out of my room with one last kiss for him to remember our time together.

After that, nothing changed. It was me and Fang together, but Iggy's mood seemed to lighten significantly. A 8 months had gone by when Iggy said he wanted to talk to Fang and I alone away from the others.

He told us how he couldn't stop thinking about the afternoon we had spent together and how while he accepted that Fang and I were dating, he wanted more from me, from us. Fang again agreed, but under new terms. He had been extremely angry when I had sucked Iggy's dick before I had sucked his, therefore I could never do anything with Iggys that I had yet to do with Fang, and Fang was to be in the room. If he couldn't be in the room, there had better be multiple video cameras, he also wanted me to call out his name when I climaxed. I could encourage Iggy by moaning him name the entire time, but when I came, I had better be screaming Fang.

This new agreement lasted for a couple months, unfortunately or time seemed to be limited and Fang had not been able to sit in on the three times Iggy and I had been together. Fang and I had been together a few more times than me and Iggy, but not by many. One year to the day Iggy and I got together we found something that would change the game forever.

**Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW,**

**Your Humble Writer**


	2. The Rules are Explained

It seems that there comes an age when you simply can't deny your hormones any longer, and Nudge and Gazzy reached that point a lot sooner than Fang, Iggy and I. On the day, on year after Iggy and I got together the first time, I walked in on something I wouldn't have ever believed. This year while Fang, Iggy and I celebrated our 19th birthday, Nudge turned 18, Gazzy was now 17, and little Angel wasn't little anymore at the age of 16.

When Gazzy was 12 he and Fang and Iggy built him a hut in the backyard. He wasn't allowed to sleep out there, call me paranoid but I think we had been through enough in our lives for me to have a few worries, but otherwise he spent all his time out there. That day I went looking for Gazzy so we could all go out to dinner, I didn't even consider knocking on the door. But what I saw when the door swung open, maybe suddenly understand why Fang got so turned on by watching videos of me and Iggy having sex.

Gazzy was hovering over Nudge, kissing up her neck until he got to her mouth. When their lips finally touched, he slammed his erect cock into her. It was obvious it was their first time together, as the tears welled up in Nudge's eyes and she tried to bite back the pain. Gazzy kissed and wiped the tears from her eyes, whispering in her ear. I could feel myself get wet at the sight of the two getting more comfortable and picking up speed. When the two of them had finished I finally decided to make my presence known.

"That was hot guys." I said. I laughed as I saw the two visibly tense, then Nudge seemed to reach her composure first.

"Well, I guess we both go tired of the three of you having all the fun while you left us to pleasure ourselves."

"You know, you could have just asked, I for one would have been happy for you to join me." Max told them, looking both of them up in down in their naked forms.

Needless to say the rest of the night was extremely awkward, and it stayed that way for the next two weeks. That is, until Nudge called a family meeting.

"I think we all know what this is about. We all want the same thing, and I think I found a way for us all to be happy. When Max came in on Gazzy and I," Gazzy blushed, "she told us she would have been happy for us to join her. That got me thinking. We could all help eachother out."

I looked around the table, and everyone seemed to be paying attention now.

"Once a month, we play a game. I have already thought up the game and the rules. All you guys have to do, is say yes."

Slowly everyone, including Angel I was surprised to notice, nodded their head into at least listening.

"It will be kind of like truth or dare, except there are only dares. We all arrive fully clothed, each night we would add new sexual dare to the already existing pool of them. Then the game begins. In a green bucket is everyone's name multiple times. In the pink bucket is all of the girls name multiple times. Lastly in the blue bucket, is the boys name multiple times. A person has to first pull out a dare. If the dare needs both a dick and a pussy then the person who pulled the dare has to get a name of the opposite gender. If it doesn't specifically require the opposite genetalia, you have to pull a name from the green bucket. If a person refuses to partake in a dare they are punished. But I won't ruin the fun in the until it becomes a problem, I don't want to ruin the fun." At the end of her explanation, she winked directly at Gazzy who immediately agreed to the game. The two then looked around at the rest of us.

Slowly everyone said they were interested, before everyone turned to look at me. I smirked before responding, "Let the games begin."

**I have multiple ideas for during the game, but any suggestions are welcome. Their will be man on man and girl on girl in this fic so don't be surprised and if you have problems with that, don't read. Although if you want I can simply write if it will be a same sex chapter and you can choose to skip it.**

**Reviews welcome.**

**Your Humble Writer.**


End file.
